The Institute of Dental Research, University of Alabama in Birmingham, has four missions; namely (1) basic research in mineralization, (2) basic research in connective tissues, (3) research in caries, and (4) research in periodontal diseases. Proposed mineralization studies include a determination of the crystal structures of complexes of calcium and phosphate ions with amino acids, peptides, and carbohydrates in order to develop models for molecular processes which control interactions between organic matrices and mineral constituents. Within the mission in connective tissues are basic structural studies of different collagens in skin, bone, teeth, and cartilage, and the role of certain nutrients in bone formation, repair, and osteoporosis. Studies of caries include tests of the efficacy of several agents including, acidulated phosphate fluoride, sodium trimetaphosphate, and dicalcium phosphate. The relationship of the microbial flora to caries will be assessed. Studies of periodontal diseases include the relationship of degradative and synthetic enzyme activities for collagen and the acid mucopolysaccharides to the clinical status of the tissues.